


A Pirate Stole my Eyeliner

by Shut_up_im_reading



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, Eyeliner, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shut_up_im_reading/pseuds/Shut_up_im_reading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute fic where Killian borrows Emma's eyeliner and gets caught in the act of using it</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pirate Stole my Eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little fic inspired by fan art of Killian stealing Emma's eyeliner. I'm new to writing any comments would be great! Thanks hope you enjoy

Emma was just putting the finishing touches to her make up. She was having a girl’s night out with Ruby and Snow. She reached over to where her eyeliner should be, fumbling for a second when she couldn't find it. Looking down, she sighed. Where had she put it? Was it in her handbag, the bug? She went into the bathroom to see if it was there, opening cupboards and moving things about to see if she could find it. What the hell had she done with it?

"Killian?!" She called hoping he had seen it somewhere, "Have you seen my eyeliner"

She heard a thud as she moved towards the bedroom and poked her head around the door to see a flustered Killian holding his hands behind his back looking sheepish.

"Killian? Have you seen my eyeliner? I must have put it down somewhere" "Eyeliner? No I haven't seen it. Maybe you left it in the bathroom?"

  
"I just checked there. Well, I guess I must have been distracted by a certain pirate" she says sauntering towards him. She leans in to kiss him, but stops and stares into his eyes. He is looking at her with a face that says BUSTED!

  
"Are you kidding me?! You used my eyeliner!? Killian!"

  
He HAD used her eyeliner! He had only done one eye so far and looked kind of ridiculous.

  
"What? Can’t a man look his best for a night out?"

  
"Yeah, but there's no need to take my eyeliner!"

  
"Sorry Love, it's just much better than what I'm used to! I had to try it! And I must say, if you allow me to finish the other eye I think I'd look devilishly handsome. Not that I don't anyway, of course"

  
"No way are you using any more of my eyeliner, pirate!"

  
"But Swan! I can’t go out with only one eye done!" He says looking annoyed.

  
"Tough. Shouldn't have stolen my eyeliner!" she said almost laughing at the shock on his handsome face.

 

  
Twenty minutes later, they were standing outside as Emma locked the door behind them. Killian was sulking. Emma was laughing internally and had to try and avoid looking him in the eye. If she did she would not be able to stop laughing. It had taken her a lot of persuading to get him to leave after she had taken back the eyeliner and he was still grumpy. Sometimes he looked like a child with that sulky expression. He was staring at her and huffing every now and then.

  
"How long are you going to keep this up, Killian?" she said turning to face him, grinning

  
"Until you let me have the eyeliner back so I can finish my other eye" he sighs again, pointing to his left eye, "Please Swan"

  
"Still no"

  
He moved towards her using his famous smoulder on her. She raised an eyebrow at him wondering why he had suddenly changed mood. He slid his hands round her waist and pulled her gently towards him.

  
"God, you are stubborn Swan" he breathed against her lips before leaning forwards and engaging in a very passionate and forceful kiss. She sighed leaning into him and sliding her arms around his neck. She felt his hands slide down her back and towards her side. Towards her bag. She pulled away, looking at him with a stern expression.

  
"Really Pirate? Thought you could get past me?" she grabbed his hand out of her bag and pulled it towards her, opening his fist to reveal the eyeliner inside, "Not good enough Killian. Nice try though"

  
Killian swore under his breathe before turning and moving to get into the car.

  
"Aww Killian you giving up that easily? Thought you were a fearsome pirate?" she said laughing and looking into her bag for the car keys. Suddenly, she was being lifted from the ground and pushed against the door.

  
"Come on now, Swan. Don't make me force you to give it to me" he replied, grinning at her as she struggled in his grip, "hand over the eyeliner, Love"

  
"Never!" she says, playing along, "Well then, I'm afraid I shall have to torture it out of you" he replies, smirking as he reached towards her neck. Oh god he's not going to... tickle her? Is he? He reaches her neck and tickles the spot behind her ear, where he knows she will respond most to.

  
"Nooo...Killian! Stop! Stop it! Ahh! Killian. I. am going. to kill. you! You swore you wouldn't!" she says, gasping for breath.

  
"Well Love, desperate times call for desperate measures!" he responds, pausing for a moment, "Hand over the eyeliner, Swan and I'll spare you!"

  
"Okay, okay, take the eyeliner! Just stop tickling me!" he stops and she hands over the eyeliner.

  
"Ha! Victory is mine!" he cries before running to the car, “Come on, Swan, let's go"

  
"Okay, Pirate, but don't think you can use that trick again! I'm watching you" she replies, getting into the car and starting the engine. She had a bit of a revenge plan up her sleeve.

***

It was a bad idea to do the eyeliner in the car. Swan had decided to find the bumpiest route to The Rabbit Hole, where he was meeting Dave and the Dwarves. Killian was trying as hard as possible to keep his hand steady, however, he was trying to apply it to his left eye with his right hand, which was not going well. By the time they arrived he was done, but it certainly wasn't his best job.

  
"Have fun!" Emma called from the car as she pulled away to go pick up Snow and Red. He could see her grinning as she drove off, obviously pleased with herself. Sighing, he walked into the bar, preparing himself for the comments he would get.

  
***

  
A couple of days later, Emma returned home from shopping. Closing the door behind her, she walked in and placed her bags down before pulling a special present out.

  
"Killian?!" she called.

  
"I'm in the bedroom, Love" he responded.

  
She walked into the bedroom and presented him gleefully with his gift. He scowled as he looked back from the eyeliner up to her.

  
"What's this, Swan?" he said looking at her.

  
"Your own eyeliner. So you don't have to steal mine and you don't get into a mess like you did last time"

  
He looked at her and grinned.

  
"Thanks, Love. I appreciate the gesture" he said, standing and hugging her.

  
"Yeah, well you look pretty good with it. So I thought you could do with your own" she said, blushing and turning her head away from his gaze.

  
"You think I look good in it?" he laughed and pulled her close, "Then I shall wear it every day just for you, Emma"

  
She laughed and pulled him close, kissing him until she couldn't think straight and the eyeliner was left forgotten on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions for similar cute one shots would be appreciated. Thanks


End file.
